Episode 8846 (24th February 2016)
Plot Carla encourages Nick to consider Robert's £90,000. He doesn't want to take a £10,000 loss and doesn't mind waiting for someone to offer more. Izzy invites the Windasses for dinner. Discovering she has run out of cannabis, she asks Erica to order more for her however Erica's supplier has gone back to Spain. The new Freshco superstore gets the go-ahead. Jason hopes he'll get some building work. Sally tries to secure his vote by saying she supports the store. Sharif finds a syringe in the gym's toilet. Gary thinks they should install a sharps bin. Rana goes for her interview at the medical centre. Steph is hungover after her spa evening and also worries about Jamie Bowman's upcoming trial. Robert longs to own the bistro. Erica offers to go with Izzy to The Blue Ghost pub in town tomorrow as there's a marijuana dealer there. Writhing in pain, Izzy goes immediately by herself. Sally expresses her support for small businesses when Cathy complains about the superstore potentially closing them down. Rana is confident after her interview. Alya doesn't like the way she flirts with Zeedan. At The Blue Ghost, Izzy buys cannabis from Rick for £20, only to discover later that she's been conned into buying oregano. Nick tells Carla he'll accept Robert's offer if doesn't get a better one by the end of the week. Izzy entertains the Windasses despite being in pain. Gary notices but leaves with everybody else, at her request. At the Rovers, the residents discuss the superstore and realise that Sally has made contradictory statements on her policies. Norris criticises her for sitting on the fence. Carla tells Tracy that Nick will accept Robert's offer in time and and thanks her for giving her the push she needed to leave Weatherfield. Tracy calls Carla her bitch. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Rick - Curtis Cole Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen *The Blue Ghost - Public Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla leans on Nick to accept Robert's offer for The Bistro; Izzy resorts to desperate measures to find more cannabis for her pain relief; Jason is excited to hear that the new Freshco superstore has been green lit, hopeful he might get some building work; and Sally starts altering her political stance according to her audience. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,600,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2016 episodes